The Rain And Lost Memories
by SurixNinja
Summary: ok This Is My FIRST STORY not a naruto sakura thingy dont like dont read OC included her name is Luna  blood red hair slat grey eyes major cliff hanger cuz imma make sequel  ...i made this while eating cookies pet chickens included...Please Read!


**OK so...ya...dont like dont read...ya k this is actually my fist one i actually won't be doing any stories like this again they will probobly be based on the series more...anyways first one go easy on the reveiws an stuff... tell me if theres any mistakes and give NICE KIND CARING advice...This is NOT a sakura x naruto fanfic i actually hate that paring sakura was so mean to him at the beging of the series and some part s throughout the rest... T_T poor naruto... any ways ...**

**...read it already!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rain<strong>

It was raining out when I left, not the "Oh my god-I'm-going-to-die-cuz'-its-raining-so-hard" rain but the relaxing, "oh-my-god-rain-yah" kind of rain. My parents house slowly disappearing behind me as I looked through the back window of the car. The flashing lights and police tape standing out against the black night, the noise of the car cancelling out the low murmur of the many police men, and ambulance. I felt something small, warm, and wet, slowly slide down my face I ignored, it turning to face forward looking ahead to watch the trees and houses pass by, I wasn't going to cry I wasn't going to look back.

10 Years Later (deep tv narrator voice)

I was walking forward descending a stone staircase when my best friend Sakura, ran up beside me talking like crazy about some random thing I didn't care about but apparently she thought I did because she kept on talking even after I gave her one of my famous death-glares, I sighed pulling out my IPod and unravelled my ear buds and put them in my ears turning on the music we walk and I had already listened to 3 songs and walked 2 blocks until she finished her story. She looked over at me then her eyes narrowed in anger as she yelled, "Luna...Luuuuuuunnnnaaaaaa...LUNA!"

I pulled out my ear buds and blinked in surprise while saying, "Huh? Oh sorry...ummmmm...ok what?, in my awesomely innocent way (not).

She fumed silently for a few minutes before asking angrily, "You weren't even listening to me were you?"

"Ehhehe...ya sorry about that...!" I laughed nervously.

Suddenly my phone rang and I thought, _'Wait is that my ring tone? I don't remember cha-oh I lent it to Naruto, another member of the small group I call friends_.' I laughed inwardly '_ya that would be why Billy Talent was playing instead of my usual banana phone ringtone (ya I have that be jealous) he is a serious fan'. _I plucked my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open and the said person answered it, "Hey Luna, like your new ring tone."

"Oh be quiet," I snapped, "and tell me how to change it back, it took me half an hour, an energy drink, and Google to figure it out last time!"

I heard him laugh silently on the other side, still laughing slightly he answered, "Well that was rude, but I think I'll let you do it, it won't help you in the long run now would it?" He teased and with that said he hung up.

I stood there with my mouth hung open in disbelief, "he hung up on ME!" I gasped then stated in my dangerously devious voice, "Oh he is so going to get it on Monday! Let's see should it be the thumb tack on the chair or something falling out of his locker onto him when he opens it. Ping pong or golf balls would do." I then sighed. No I wasn't good at pranking... actually I'm really bad at it. I once tried to slam a coconut cream pie into Kakashi's face once but ended up tripping on a flat surface only to end up face planting in my own pie (I put a ton of whipped cream on that too).

I looked over at Sakura who was humming some random song, I thought...'_o.m.g. is she starting to dance I must intervene and get away!'_ "Hey Sakura."

"Ya," she questioned stopping what she was doing ... (insert sigh of relief) I thought, _'thank god'._ "Ya ...you see I need to go home to ummmm..." I thought frantically, _'__think Luna think'._ "I need to...go feed my pet chicken," I stated proudly, then realized what I just said. Thinking to myself, 'Nice_ Luna, real nice. What idiot would buy that obvious of a lie?'_

"O.M.G," she cried in pure delight, "you have a pet chicken what's its name?" (Well then again this is Sakura we're talking about).

"Ummmm...Chuckles. (Don't ask me why it just popped into my head).

"COOL!" she yelled. "Well don't starve it go, go, go, go feed it," she said while pushing me in the general direction of the orphanage I now lived at.

"Ok, ok,ok I'm going already cheez," I stated annoyedly, walking off. By the time I got to the orphanage it was dark out. I opened the front door and there standing in the middle of the room was...

* * *

><p>BY: SurixNinja<p>

I was actually eating cookies while writing this so it got a little bit…umm…hyper…me-ish…..wacky…energetic…yay

hope you like


End file.
